Snow Cones
by Majorelle
Summary: Ah ha! It has happened. Lyra's oh-so great rival, Silver, has finally come down with the common human illness—known as a fever. Innocent little Lyra has a few plans she has made, and it involves visiting him as well. Guest starring: Clair, the gym leader Dragon Tamer! —SoulSilvershipping One-shot


**A/N: ***Meow* Hope you guys had a good Halloween~! I didn't -.- Anyways, Autumn is almost over, sooooo here's a winter themed Fanfic!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon~

* * *

Walking into Dragon's Den, she was stopped short seeing that her rival was not there for today. It was odd. He's usually there everyday. Turning around, the Dragon Tamer, Clair, was standing right there, leaning against the wall.

"If you're looking for that hotheaded asshole," Clair started with her eyes closed. "He's sick."

Lyra's eyes became extremely wide. Silver was sick?! Not possible. It has never happened.

"H-How do you know?" she squeaked.

Clair opened her eyes and looked at Lyra. "Because I have amazing Psychic powers."

"But you specialize in Dragon types…" she pointed out.

Clair sent a death glare at the girl.

_Earlier…_

_Waiting by the ladder at Dragon's Den was Clair. It had been a regular schedule that Silver would come and spar with her. Silver being almost 30 minutes late, Clair was impatiently tapping her foot which easily switched to stomping. _

_Then, down the ladder, came Silver's Crobat. It held an envelope in it's mouth. Flying over to Clair, it placed the envelope in her hands. _

_Clair opened it, reading the contents. _

_'Sick. Don't tell that airhead Lyra. She'll freak, I'm sure.'_

_Present…_

"Fine, then," Lyra said with puffy cheeks. She started walking out, but then realized she wanted to visit Silver; and she didn't know where he lived. Embarrassingly turning around, she was about to ask Clair when—

"He lives in Viridian City," she answered.

Lyra nodded and went off. Bringing out her Pidgeot, she flew to Viridian.

"So, he lives in Viridian…" she breathed, walking through the streets. "BUT WHERE?"

Her yell was so loud she attracted a few people. She froze in embarrassment. An old lady started towards her.

"Young Miss," she began. "Is there a problem?"

Lyra straightened herself. "Yes Ma'am! I'm looking for a young boy's home. His name is Silver."

A horrified looked swept across the old woman's face. "Why on earth would you want to visit that rotten child?!"

Lyra pursed her lips and puffed her cheeks in an angry fashion. "Silvy is not rotten! Erm, uh, weeeeell…he's a lot sweeter now!"

The old woman cackled. "Well, if you want to visit him that badly, he lives in that house over there," the old lady pointed at an old-looking house. It had paint peeling off and the windows were dusty.

Walking up to the door, she knocked on it.

No response.

She knocked again.

No response.

She finally put her hand on the tainted door knob and turned it. Much to her surprise it was unlocked. Slowly opening it, she peeked her head through.

"Silvy…" she cooed.

The entire living room and kitchen were dirty and dusty as if the house were abandoned. Not a single light was on, but then Lyra heard hard coughing come from a doorway. A doorway with a soft yellow light gleaming through it. She walked towards the door, but with her first step she found that the wooden floors creaked. She wanted to surprise Silver, not piss him off. So, she carefully tip-toed to the door.

Peeping her head in the doorway, she saw Silver laying on a bed. Next to the bed was a nightstand with a candle. Silver was under covers and his face was harshly flushed. Lyra's face lost all expressions of happiness. She felt horrible seeing him in such a state. She finally walked through the door and revealed herself to the fatigued boy.

When Silver saw Lyra, his eyes were bulging. Absolutely no way in Acreus could she be here. And _why_ was she here?

"Silvy," Lyra started blushing uncontrollably for some reason. "I wanted to know how you were doing…"

_Damnit,_ he thought.

"How did you know I was sick?" Silver asked her.

"Clair told me…"

_I thought I told her NOT to say anything…_

"—And," Lyra started. "I got worried."

_What…_

"Since when do you care?" he growled.

"Since…I guess a long time ago…"

Lyra started closer to the boy. She stood at his bedside and bent over, closer to the boy's face. Lyra put her hand to his forehead, feeling the heat. Of course, Lyra being close to him made him feel hotter.

She leaned back, "wow, you're really burning up. You know, why don't I make you a snow cone?!"

"No, I don't want that."

"Why?! It's cool and will help your fever!"

"I don't want it."

"Pleeeeassee! Let me make you one!"

"I said no!" Silver yelled, breaking his voice. Wonderful. So not only did he have a fever, now he didn't have a voice. He glared at the girl in anger.

"You know…a snow cone would help your throat too…" she mumbled under her breath.

'GET OUT!' Silver mouthed violently.

Lyra flinched and ran out of his house, at a loss of what to do.

She now aimlessly wandered the streets of Viridian. She really wanted to help him get better.

Passing the PokéMart, it started snowing. Flakes one after another floated down. Soon, it started powdering the city. Within the next hour, half a foot of snow was on the ground. And Lyra took coverage at the nearest Pokémon Center. The greatest idea came into her mind. She really did care for Silver, more than her own life. It was an odd feeling to her, but she embraced it.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Silver's house, he grumbled fixing his covers. He really should get sleep, after all, it's the best medicine. Laying down and slowly closing his eyes, he drifted off.

Rustling noises abruptly woke him up, and his eyes flashed open. They widened at the sight in front of him. He thought he had been asleep for only a few minutes, but apparently he had been asleep for more than a couple hours. Because, Lyra was sleeping right next to him in his bed.

His bed wasn't large, but it could hold two people easily. Lyra was asleep, and covered in snow. Her rosy cheeks were right above the happy smile on her lips.

His heart beat faster.

And faster.

Should he do it?

He moved closer to her lips with his own and lightly touched hers. Pulling back, Lyra's hand went straight for Silver's, she was still asleep.

A single tear went down her cheek. "I want you to stay safe," she whispered in her sleep.

Silver gripped her hand which was in his, and looked up. His eyes widened again, but his mouth formed a small smile. Underneath the candle on his night stand, there was a small, half-melted, homemade snow cone.


End file.
